


Texty Times

by Phineasflynns



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexting, Smut, So much smut, They fuck and then sext and then fuck basically - Freeform, so so gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get it? Like sexy times but texty. Anyone?</p><p>Kyle gets mad at Stan for ending their fooling around for dinner.</p><p>things get really gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texty Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic! I, Trashmaster, did most of Kyle's parts and Phineasflynns did most of Stan's.
> 
> This was super fun to write and I hope to write more!

Stan pulled back slightly, away from the redhead beneath him, gaze flicking to the door when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. His eyes widened at the thought of being caught, especially since his boyfriend was an idiot and hadn’t locked the door, and he glanced down at Kyle before pushing slightly away from him, freezing in position like he was about to be shot when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Boys?” Sheila called through the surface, and Stan swallowed thickly, gaze fixed on the doorknob, waiting for it to start turning to signal he should leap off of Kyle.

 

“Yes?” He called back, sensing Kyle was in no condition to answer the woman.

 

“Dinner will be ready in a moment, can you boys come downstairs soon?” she requested, and Stan nodded, even though she couldn’t see him.

 

“Sure.”

 

She didn’t respond, but he heard her footsteps retreating from the door. Once he knew they were in the clear he turned to face Kyle, a devious smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Kyle,” he drawled as he leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to the redhead’s neck. “I guess we have to stop for dinner.”

 

“What.” It was more of a statement than a question, as Kyle snapped out of his red faced daze. “What… Are you…” He narrowed his eyes. “...playing at here?”

 

Kyle remained in his position on the bed, somehow hoping Stan was joking about stopping… but he wasn’t. Stan had already gotten up after a final kiss and headed towards the door.

 

“You!” Kyle sat up, face red from anger and residing arousement. “You’re gonna be sorry!”

 

Stan snickered, turning and glancing at the flustered redhead still seated on the bed. Unable to stop himself he turned and strolled back over, leaning down so his lips were at his ear, his hand grabbing Kyle’s still present erection through his pants as he whispered,

 

“I don’t think I will be Kyle..” he chuckled softly, gently nipping the redhead’s neck. “But if you think so, then prove it.”

 

With that he pulled back and stepped away, turning and heading back to the door, opening it and smirking to himself.

 

“Come on, dinner awaits.”

 

“More than that awaits, bastard…” Kyle mumbled under his breath, getting up and starting towards the door, picking up his shirt, which had been hastily thrown into a corner, and putting it on.

 

He walked out the door, but not before picking up his cellphone.

 

~~~

 

Everyone was already digging into their food. Everyone except Kyle. He was glaring across the table at Stan, who ate his food with a knowing grin, pleasantly chatting with Kyle’s family, occasionally wiping his mouth with a napkin. That asshole.

 

That’s when the idea came.

 

Kyle smirked and pulled his phone out of his pocket, knowing Stan would have his too.

 

 _“Hey. So remember what I said about you being sorry?”_ He looked up at his boyfriend’s face as soon as he had hit send.

 

He heard the dull vibration of a message being sent. Nobody else did, though. It was a kind of sound you had to listen for…. and Kyle was listening.

 

Stan paused mid-sentence when he felt his phone vibrate, and for a brief second he worried that it was his mother texting him, and he had forgotten to tell her he was staying over at the Broflovski’s for dinner.

 

“Stan?” Sheila prompted when he broke off his story, and he looked up, eyes wide in surprise, and chuckled sheepishly.

 

“Oh, right!” he finished the story, and when Gerald was laughing and Ike was snickering into his palm, and Sheila was doing that ‘I shouldn’t be laughing at this’ giggle that moms do, he took out his phone and glanced down, swallowing under Kyle’s burning glare.

 

He swiped his thumb across the screen and his eyes widened when it wasn’t, in fact, a text from his mother, but a text from Kyle. His eyes narrowed and he glanced up at Kyle, and the redheads expression seemed almost challenging. Smirking, he read the message and quickly wrote back.

 

 **“You mean that thing you said that you’ll never follow through on? I remember it”** he paused, thinking it over before typing out a quick **“What about it?”** and shoving his phone back into his sweater pocket.

 

Kyle tried not to let the taunt get to him, but he was a little angry. He decided he’d have to think out every message carefully. This was a game he intended to win.

 

_“Oh I’ll follow through on it, and you won’t be able to sit down for days when I do.”_

 

Stan’s eyes widened in surprise, and his cheeks flushed, deepening when Sheila asked if he was okay. Brushing it off as best as he could, he quickly replied. **“That’s bold, for you. Are you sure you want to do this at the family table, with your parents and younger brother so close? What if someone was to… drop a fork?”** he bit his cheek and hummed softly before tapping out **“would you like me to drop my fork?”**

 

Kyle swallowed his food sharply.

 

 _“I don’t know, I don’t think we could fuck under the table could we? Oh, but this could work.”_ He sent the message, waiting for his boyfriend to read it. Just as he did, as Kyle pressed his sock covered foot against Stan’s crotch.

 

Stan grunted, eyes flying wide and his hips jerking forward at the touch, still sensitive from their fooling around earlier, and he choked on the food in his mouth, coughing and hacking in an attempt to clear his windpipe, dropping his fork on the floor in the process. When he had his bearings he registered Sheila and Gerald asking if he was okay, to which he shakily responded that he was fine.

 

 **“That was a fucking low blow.”** he typed, glaring daggers at his boyfriend. **“And here I was going to be nice and suck you off.”** he added, stuffing the phone back into his pocket and huffing as he leaned down under the table to pick up his fork.

 

Stan couldn’t help but stare at the tent in Kyle’s pants, and how Kyle was stroking it… and how Kyle was flipping him off with his free hand. Oh it was on.

 

Kyle made a show of moving his hips ever so slightly in time with his strokes, not letting it show on the upperside of the table. He rolled his hips in a circle just before Stan went up.

 

The redhead winked at his boyfriend, before tapping out a message.

 

_“You like it when I put on a show for you, Stanley?”_

 

Stan almost wished he could angrily scream. If randomly, angrily screaming because of sexual frustration was a thing, then he would be screaming his head off. Of course his boyfriend had to be a fucking tease- because apparently it wasn’t already hard enough to not fucking jump him every waking moment, now he wanted to crawl under the table and- well, he wasn’t sure.

 

But he wanted to do something to Kyle. He didn’t know if he wanted to suck him off, or fuck him- hell, maybe he’d even beg Kyle to fuck him, god knows Stan is all for being dominated once in a while. But he also didn’t want to give Kyle the satisfaction of knowing he was winning. He knew this was a punishment for not letting him cum upstairs, and by god he hated that it was getting to him.

 

Stan huffed and read over the message again, blush getting darker once more, and he swallowed thickly.

 

 **“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”** he typed aggressively, unable to stop from practically slamming his thumbs into the keyboard. “ **You like knowing that I want to fuck you senseless while your mother and father sit beside us. You like knowing that they’re right there and could catch you with your hand massaging your fucking dick any second”**

Kyle’s blush was creeping up his face as well. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to win this. Easily.

 

 _“I bet you like the thought too, don’t you? I bet you’d like to suck me off wouldn’t you?”_ Kyle sent this with another innocent little press against Stan’s erection.

 

Stan swallowed thickly, hips rolling into the contact once more, and he grit his teeth to hold back a whimper, cock throbbing painfully. He read Kyle’s message as soon as it popped up on his phone and his breath hitched.

 

 **“Honestly I would fucking love to have your cock in my mouth right now”** he sent it, and then paused, realizing that Kyle would think he was winning if he only sent that. Steeling himself, he quickly typed out another message. **“But wouldn’t you rather fuck me? I’ll let you do it wherever you want, even if you want to just throw me over the desk and fuck me. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you Kyle? Or perhaps you’d prefer if I fucked you and made you scream my name. I’d sure enjoy that..”** The message sent, and once again Stan felt like Kyle could interpret that as winning, and he wanted the redhead to concede defeat first. With that in mind, he typed out and sent a third and final message. **“Do you want me to fill you up with my cock, Kyle?”**

 

Oh no. That offer was extremely appealing. Oh no. Kyle didn’t know what to do, or type. So he settled on rubbing his foot against his boyfriend some more, slowly and methodically, painfully even. He didn’t need to ask if Stan liked it, his lover’s expression told him enough. Finally the words came to him and he starting writing out his long message.

 

_“It’s not gonna come to that, because I’m gonna make you cum just from this. Then after supper you’re going to get on your knees and suck my big hard cock. You’re going to lick it like a lollipop. The best part is that you’re going to love it, too. Knowing that you lost.”_

 

Stan hated to admit, Kyle had almost had him. He had almost whimpered. Had Kyle not tacked on the “Knowing that you lost” he probably would have whimpered and jerked into the touch. But he, Stanley Marsh, was not going to lose to his best friend at his own game.

 

**“Maybe. Or, maybe, I’m not going to cum like this, and I’m just going to wait until after dinner to fuck your throat and make you swallow my cum.”**

 

Damnit. Stan knew that was one of his favorite things, getting his mouth fucked. He had briefly stopped rubbing himself to focus on toying with his boyfriend, but now he couldn’t help it. His hand went up and down and he was so close to just unzipping his pants, It would feel so good. He would reply in a second he just had to-

 

His phone buzzed as he received another message.

 

 **“You’re thinking about it right now, aren’t you? Thinking about me slamming my cock into your mouth.”** Stan smirked as he sent the message. He knew Kyle was, he could tell- he could see the look in the redheads eyes that he always got when he was going to suck Stan off. He bit his lip and typed out one more message. **“Thinking about my cum filling up your mouth and dripping down your chin as you try to swallow it all, aren’t you Kyle?”**

 

Kyle squeaked. It was a small and quiet squeak, but Stan had heard it.

 

The redhead bit his lip and spread his legs a little, involuntarily, to get at himself better. Stan was right. He was thinking about that big, delicious cock sliding down his throat, thrusting in and out as he sat on his knees taking it, looking up at his boyfriend with dreamy half lidded eyes, into Stan’s smug ones.

 

_“please”_

He lost, he didn’t care. He just wanted Stan in him.

 

Stan almost came on the spot when he read the message, just imagining Kyle begging him- he loved it when the redhead said please, oh god it drove him crazy. He swallowed thickly and glanced at Sheila, whom was finished eating, as was Gerald.

 

“Didn’t you say something about dessert?” he prompted weakly, hoping she had, in fact, mentioned something about a dessert.

 

“Oh!” the woman perked up. “I did! Thank you for reminding me, Stanley!” with that, she got up and rushed out of the room, Ike and Gerald following, Ike loudly asking if he could be excused to go to his friends for a few hours, and Gerald fetching plates and cutlery.

 

“Either get up and run for the stairs,” Stan began, voice a husky growl, “Or get down on your knees under this table and suck my cock.”

 

Either idea was appealing, but he settled on running. He kind of hoped Stan would chase him and catch him. And maybe pin him down.

 

That’s why he tripped on the stairs on accident.

 

He held his arms out in front of him so he wouldn’t face plant, and was about to get up but before he could have even a small hope of getting to his room on his own, he felt a strong arm around his waist, pulling him over Stan’s shoulder.

 

“I hope you thank me for this later.” Stan growled as he took off up the stairs and into Kyle’s room, whirling to lock the door before approaching the bed. “Because it took me every ounce of self control in my body not to yank your pants down and pound into you on the stairs.”

 

He dropped Kyle onto the bed and instantly climbed overtop of him, leaning down and capturing Kyle’s lips in a desperate kiss, hips rolling into the redheads eagerly.

 

Kyle kissed back, lips needy and insatiable. He took all of his power to break the kiss to get Stan to watch him. The redhead wiggled his hips teasingly and the expression on Stan’s face - to his amusement and somehow at the same time fear - grew darker.

 

He liked it when Stan was angry but this was on a whole new level. His boyfriend looked utterly pissed and lust-driven, and Kyle knew he was about to get it hard. He wanted it to be harder though. So he made the mistake of looking up at Stan and rolling his tongue, slowly and deliberately, over his bottom lip while moaning.

 

“Oh, please, Stan~” Kyle drawled seductively. He tried to keep himself from snickering. Stan’s face was priceless. “Pleeeaasee take me~”

 

Stan knew exactly what Kyle was doing, but even so his body fell for it, cock aching to be inside the redhead, and he growled once more, diving down and slamming their lips together, teeth nipping the lip Kyle had licked moments ago as his fingers reached for the button and zipper of Kyle’s pants. He found it and unfastened the jeans easily, and he quickly wiggled free of his own, sitting up to rid them both completely of their jeans.

 

“You want me to pound you into this mattress, don’t you Kyle?” he growled, pulling his shirt over his head and reaching for Kyle’s, yanking it off and tossing it to the floor. “You want me to slam my cock inside your ass, don’t you?” he raised a few fingers and wiggled them near Kyle’s mouth. “Suck.” he ordered.

 

Kyle nodded, but didn’t put the fingers in his mouth right away. First he licked the pads of Stan’s fingers one by one. He then took the tip of each individual finger in his hot mouth, sucking excruciatingly slow, eyes locking with Stan’s as he did so.

 

He might have lost but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still mess with his boyfriend a little before his punishment was carried out. He had nothing left to lose.

 

Stan couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him as Kyle’s tongue swirled around his fingers, and he felt his cock twitch eagerly. Oh god, he had to be inside Kyle right now- he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Fuck.” he hissed, pulling his fingers free and shifting down the bed, swallowing thickly when Kyle spread his legs for him.

 

He almost swore again, but bit his lip and pressed a finger slowly into the redhead.

 

Kyle knew it was a bad idea, but went against his rational thoughts and let out a sultry moan, much louder than it would have normally been.

 

“Oohhh, Stan~”

 

His boyfriend looked up to glare at him, and he winked, knowing that Stan couldn’t control himself for much longer.

 

Stan whimpered and pressed his finger deeper into the redhead, the second one joining eagerly.

 

“Stop fucking with me, Kyle.” he warned, voice husky and deep, eyes lidded. “I’m not going to be able to handle this much longer and we both know you’ll be pissed off if I don’t prepare you.”

 

He bit down on his lip once more, harder this time, as he scissored his fingers deep inside of him, every bone in his body screaming at him to just slam inside Kyle. He forced himself not to, however, knowing that in the long run Kyle would probably be upset with him for it.

 

The redhead moaned, genuinely this time. “Mn… Babe you’re sweet for caring about me and all but I honestly just want you to fuck me until I can’t walk. I’m prepared enough.”

 

Stan’s resolve shattered in an instant and he pulled back, spitting into his palm and grasping his cock, shuddering and groaning weakly as he smeared the spit and precum over himself. A split second later he was hovering over Kyle again, capturing the redhead’s lips with his own as he thrust into him.

 

Stan’s first thrust was so hard and deep that his cock hit Kyle’s sweet spot almost immediately, making Kyle cry out and scream and whimper and just call out Stan’s name.

 

Stan thrust in over and over, grunting, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead has his head, thrown back in ecstasy, bobbed with his thrusts.

“K-kyle… fuck you’re… tight…” He managed to breathe out.

 

“Stannn!” The redhead groaned.

 

Stan’s hands shifted to grasp the redhead’s hips, lifting his ass slightly off the bed so he could thrust deeper into him, ragged groans escaping him. In the back of his mind he noted that they were being way too loud, and somebody could hear them- in fact, they probably already could hear them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when he had Kyle crying out beneath him.

 

“Nngh- Kyle-” he groaned, leaning down so he could nip and suck along the redhead’s neck and shoulders, nails digging into his hips. “Ah- fuck-” he cursed.

 

“Stan..!” was the gasp that escaped him as he arched off the bed and further into Stan, mind hazy, unable to focus on anything but the man above him. Whimpers and moans were escaping him on repeat and he knew they were being too loud, and he knew his mother could probably hear and was probably angry, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Stan was hitting all the right spots and he was so overwhelmed he could barely breathe.

 

“Sheila is going to be mad.” Stan managed to comment, a snicker escaping afterwards, and Kyle couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“True.” he breathed

 

“S-stan… Aaahh… I-” He was cut off by Stan directly hitting his prostate.

 

He was coming and everything felt so good and Stan was cumming too and it was wonderful. In that moment, it was like he had never felt happier. It was like jumping into a pool on a hot summer day… but then it was over; and he was laying in bed with the love of his life.

 

Kyle nuzzled up against Stan’s neck, getting under the blankets, humming and closing his eyes.

 

“I’m tired.” He mumbled.

 

“We need to shower.” Stan said lazily.

 

It was too late. Kyle had already fallen asleep, a content smile on his freckled face.

 

Stan smiled too.


End file.
